powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Pirates Attack
Power Rangers: Pirate Attack (often abbreviated as PRPA) is a 1st season of Trilogy series. Synopsis ﻿After event of Angel Force, the series has changed and Millennuim were evolved into Trilogy. The new enemy named War Pirates and the main antagonist Captain Sardines to destroy earth. Meanwhile at the Shadow's lab, Shadow create the new monster Beehiver and using DNA pod to give the stronger. Samuel were retired and become paleologist and guardian of Animarium. Dillain and Miru discovered Anjangna who like to joined them. Peter built the new morpher for them and become the new Power Rangers to defeat Shadow and Sardines. All that suddenly, the two new Rangers named Gantuji and Noodles after the retired. In episode 37, Ziggy marry (accidentally) Mira Clay and he has their son Zip Clay. He since was the Orange Ranger in episode 36. In episode 39, the invasion of Dark Devil has comes again, but they only Perge Sages (as revealed Peter, Lulu, and old former enemy Jinpachi). Characters Ancient Rangers Perge Sages Allies *Samuel *Eureka *Pigma *Freddy *Fabia *Sam *Carly *Spencer *Master Ji *Vida *Matoombo *Ziggy Grover (as revealed Mira's husband) *Mira Clay (as revealed Ziggy's wife) *Dr. K *General Shifter Villains *Captain Sardines *Shadow *Eustace *Mikoto *Mandy *Reika Kitami (defeated by Dillain with the Symbol Morpher, later killed by Mandy about Shadow's perfect plan was failure) *General Gear (he now successor of Venjix leader) *Venjix (remained head only) *Venjix's brother (defeated by Wheel Zord's Rev Strike Attack) *Darkros (shadow, imprisoned) Monsters *List of the Pirate Attack Monsters Arsenal *Piratizer (remodel of Samuraizer) *Rhino Morpher *Racer Cell Morpher (remodel of Zip Charger) *Nitro Rod (remodel of Nitro Blaster) *Pirate Z-Blaster (remodel of Z-Rex Blaster) **Slashing Sword **Charge Zipper **Drill Handle *Booster Cannon (remodel of Zeo Cannon) *Maverick Trigger and M.Charger Engine Cell (remodel of Sky Shift Blazer) *Nitro Ranger Blaster *Symbol Morpher (remodel of Black Box, stolen by Reika Kitami using Rasengan Shield to prevent his Rasengan so, she protect Team Rocket until the episode 23 taken by Dillain) *Ox Zord Cannon *Pirate Enforcer *Blast Armor Battlizer Zords This only Yuuri and the others weren't seen American version. Only Mirai and the others was the new Zords sets on American version. *Pirate Megazord (Flight Strike) *Pirate Megazord **Lion Piratezord **Cure Black **Drillzord *Dynamito Megazord/GizMax Zord **Falcon Beakzord **Armadillo Puckzord **Gizoid Zord *Roarix Megazord *Dualix Megazord **Rhino Zord *Formula Roadzord *GiMax Megazord *Mystical Mirai Megazord **Mirai Zord *Samurai MandiMax Megazord **Mandi Zord *Shuriken Star Megazord **Shuriken Chopper *Dino Drill Megazord **Ice Dinozord *Dino Armor Megazord **Nathan Swift *Aerial Strike Megazord (with the Aerial Strike Disk) **Byron Love *Wheel Zord *Jet Zord *Ox Zord/Ox Disc Megazord *Blast Armor Megazord (with the Fire Dragon Disk) **Datazord (incompleted Paleozord's data) *Star Galactazord (Julien's created Galactazord) Episodes *Episode 1: Pirates Appearance (Part One) *Episode 2: Battle for the World (Part Two) *Episode 3: The Mystic Stone (Mystic Force, not only the Rangers) *Episode 4: The Falcon Zord *Episode 5: Armadillo Ball *Episode 6: What the Strange Robot (Sonic X, not appears the Rangers) *Episode 7: Battle Mode Changing *Episode 8: The GizMax Project *Episode 9: Path of the Rhino Ranger *Episode 10: Formula Ranger *Episode 11: Race of the Rhino *Episode 12: Formula Zord Day *Episode 13: The Project Megazord *Episode 14: Mystical Mirai (Mystic Force, Mirai, Vida and Matoombo reappearance) *Episode 15: Strikes Against Powers *Episode 16: Beware For Us (Part One) *Episode 17: The Mysterious Attack (Reika Kitami reappearance, Part Two) *Episode 18: The Symbol Morpher Secret (Part Three) *Episode 19: For All, For Nothing (Part Four) *Episode 20: Train Runaway (Part Five) *Episode 21: Runaway Train Attack (Part Six) *Episode 22: Someone Calling (Part Seven) *Episode 23: Samuel's Donated (Part Eight) *Episode 24: Mandy's Come Again (Mandy reappearance, Part Nine) *Episode 25: Samurai Attacks (Samurai, Minnie Mandy first appearance, Part One) *Episode 26: Lion Samurai Mode (Master Ji reappearance, Part Two) *Episode 27: Out Of The Water *Episode 28: Ancient Time *Episode 29: Dark Zone (Part One) *Episode 30: Ways To The Finish (Part Two) *Episode 31: New Geos (Samuel give to Eureka for safe keeping and replace by Axel Blaze Geos, Samuel and Eureka is only main characters) *Episode 32: Ninja Pirates (Ninja Storm, Ninja Rangers and Thunder Ranger reappearance, Pirate Minizord first appearance) *Episode 33: Ready Take Flight *Episode 34: Fossil Hunt *Episode 35: Special Armor *Episode 36: Unfortunate Sleep *Episode 37: Return Of Raimon (Nathan Swift reappearance) *Episode 38: Aerial Strike *Episode 39: Weapon Zords *Episode 40: Wild Pirate (Wild Force, not only the Rangers) *Episode 41: Three Members Combine (Byron Love reappearance) *Episode 42: Non-Stopping Attack *Episode 43: Orange Secret (mysterious Orange Ranger first appearance) *Episode 44: It Not Silver, But Orange (Ziggy and Mira reappearance) *Episode 45: Take Out Data *Episode 46: Fire Dragon *Episode 47: Monsters Attack *Episode 48: Taking Possible *Episode 49: Out Of Space (In Space, not only the Rangers) *Episode 50: Mastery Of The Blast Armor *Episode 51: Battlizer Of The Fire (Dillain gained the new Battlizer Mode for the first time is Fire Dragon Ranger Mode) *Episode 52: Chirstmas For The Holiday *Episode 53: The Legend Of Time (Zelda reappearance, Miru gained the new Enchantment Mode for the first time called Skywalker Mode) *Episode 54: Anjangna's Quest (Anjangna gained the new Enchantment Mode for the first time is Isis Armor Mode) *Episode 55: Between Of The Side (Commander Komodo reappearance) *Episode 56: Spilt More Than Us *Episode 57: Way To The Galaxy (Lost Galaxy, Galactabeasts reappearance, Part One) *Episode 58: The Return Of The Torozord (Mike and his Torozord reappearance, Part Two) *Episode 59: The New Megatabeast (King Julien create the new Megatabeast called Star Megatabeast, Part Three) Triva *The few characters are not appears on American version. *This only Power Rangers that Scott Truman was not married the girl, but Ziggy (accidentally) married Mira Clay replaces Scott. While Super Sentai, Sosuke marry Akina Miyazawa and Ren also marry Shigure Takashima. *This only Ox Zord does not have many Zords to combine, but used transformation into Megazord Mode. *As the Orange Ranger, Zip does not used for Silver Ranger, but on Super Sentai. *On Super Sentai,